


Not So Fast

by MissDictator



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: You’re a mutant with the power of superspeed. Because of this you have a fast metabolism, meaning you need a lot of energy before/after training or a mission, and you also need a lot of nap time. Cable is amused by this.





	Not So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes :)

The new guy at the X-mansion was kinda scary for you. Very scary. It wasn’t just his metal arm, his glowing eye, his broad and muscular frame or his futuristic weapons what made you stay away from him but also the way he looked at everyone and carried himself. The guy’s whole being screamed danger and intimidation, so you tried to stay out of his way.

One morning you woke up earlier than usual, but couldn’t go back to sleep because your stomach growled like you haven’t eaten in two days. You got up from your bed with a frustrated growl and walked down to the kitchen to eat something.

You yawned as you walked in and tried to rub the sleepiness out of your eyes, but as you opened them they widened immediately when you saw the scary man sitting at the table, drinking a coffee and reading a paper, while Wade was eating Colossus’ cereal.

Wade gasped when he saw you enter, making Cable look up at you.

“Oh my God, an X-woman! I thought no one lived here besides Metal Daddy and Negasonic Teenage Turtle!”

Cable rolled his eyes at Wade’s comment, and seeing him without a scowl kinda calmed your nerves so you cleared your throat and walked over to the fridge.

“Oh no, we all live here, we just try to stay away from you.”

You heard a snort, and when you looked back at Wade, you saw that he was looking annoyed at Cable, who was trying to hide a smile as he was reading the paper.

“That’s not fair, aren’t you guys supposed to be nice?”

You put a tray of eggs on the table then pulled out a big bowl, and started cracking the eggs in it.

“Sure, like Logan?” - you asked.

Wade gasped, and looked at you with hurt in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare say his name again in my presence, you insensitive monster!” - he said, voice cracking at the end, and he looked down sniffling.

“Are you sure he’s dead? Maybe he’s just avoiding you too…” - you suggested, cracking the 10th egg in the bowl.

You saw from the corner of your eye as his head whipped up to look at you, but you continued to casually crack the eggs.

Then suddenly he bolted out of the room, and you heard him yelling Logan’s name and some ‘come here kitty!’s.

“Thanks, kid, he was annoying the fuck out of me.” - you heard Cable’s low voice as he readjusted the paper and continued to read.

You stopped a little at that, surprised, but then smiled a little and continued with your actions. He didn’t seem so bad after all.

“No problem.”

You pulled out an onion and some bacon and cut them into small pieces, the silence after Wade’s annoying presence was welcomed, but Cable couldn’t help but sometimes glance up at you, watching what you were doing. After a while he cleared his throat and turned the page.

“Name’s Cable, by the way.”

“I know.” - you replied, and when Cable looked up at you with a lifted eyebrow, you gave him a small smile. - “I’m Y/N.”

He hummed in response and continued reading. A few seconds passed in slience again, then he noticed you stopped moving and was looking at the bowl with furrowed brows.

“Something wrong with them?”

“I’m just not sure if it will be enough.”

“How many eggs did you put in there?” - he asked, looking back at the newspaper.

“18.”

“For how many people?”

“One.”

Cable’s eyes widened and he put down the paper, looking at you in shock.

“You’re gonna eat an omelette made out of 18 eggs?!”

“Right… I should add a few more.”

“Jesus christ, woman…” - he commented as he watched you crack six more eggs. - “What’s your power, you’re super hungry or something?”

You laughed out loudly at his comment and Cable looked up at you in a mix of confusion and amusement.

“Something like that.” - you said, and after you beat the eggs, you poured them in the pan.

After it was done done, you put your breakfast on a plate and sat down across from Cable, who continued to stare at you while you started eating.

“You’re gonna catch flies if you continue looking at me like that.” - you said casually, used to being stared at while you were eating.

Cable shut his mouth and gave you an apologetic look, then he took a sip from his coffee and picked up the newspaper.

“Liar!” - Wade stormed in pointing a finger at you. - “I even said he’s gonna get a nice scratching post if he shows himself!” - he said and slumped down in his chair, staring at his cereal.

“Yeah, there’s no way he didn’t come out to that.” - you said after you swallowed the last bite. - “See you guys later!”

Suddenly Cable felt a strong blast, making the paper rustle in his hand, and his hair to fly every direction. He looked around the kitchen alarmed, then he blinked in surprise when he couldn’t see you anywhere, but he saw the plate, the pan and the bowl that you used earlier was drying next to the sink.

“Showoff!” - Wade shouted after you.

When Cable realized what your power was he smiled as he shook his head a little and he ran his fingers through his hair to put his locks back in place.

—-

“Wade, no.”

“Whyyy?”

“I’m an X-men. You guys are X-Force. Different team.”

“So? Come on, it will be fun!” - Wade continued to whine during dinner.

He wanted you to join the X-Force training, but you didn’t want to listen to his annoying rambling two hours straight.

“What’s the point anyway? You guys can’t catch me.” - you said with a proud smirk and leaned back in your chair after you ate two whole pizzas.

Cable grunted as he ate beside Wade, amused by your confidence.

Wade narrowed his eyes.

“You’re right, no point, your power is super lame anyway.”

“What? What do you mean it’s lame?!” - you asked shocked.

“I mean, Quicksilver has superspeed too, and the Flash. Boooring.”

You huffed.

“Excuse the hell out of me, but one: I’m faster than Quicksilver. Two: the Flash is a comic book character.”

“You’re faster than the fastest man on Earth?”

“Maybe he’s the fastest man on Earth, but I’m the fastest person on Earth, so…”

“Did you guys race or something?”

“We did, I won.”

“She cheated!” - came Quicksilver’s voice from somewhere far.

Wade stood up suddenly looking around with a shriek.

“Oh my God, where is he?! Can I get an autograph?!”

“I did not, fucker!” - you yelled back to him.

“Language!” - came Colossus’ voice from the other side of the table.

“Please, just one! Maybe on my ass?!” - Wade yelled as he ran out of the kitchen to find the silver haired mutant.

“I would be interested in training with you, kid.” - Cable said, then took a sip from his soda.

“Oh, and why’s that?” - you asked with a smile.

“I have a weapon that can catch even fast moving targets.”

“Okay, but what does it do, because if it electrifies the target then it’s a huge no.”

Cable smirked and leaned closer.

“Why, are you afraid I can catch you with it?”

Your heart skipped a beat at the tone of his voice and at the look in his eyes, but you played along and stood up with a huff.

“Tomorrow, 8:00, old man.” - you said and in a blink of an eye you disappeared from the kitchen.

—-

The next morning you entered the training room in your leather X-men uniform, earning a once over from Cable.

“Good morning, kid.”

“Good morning, are you guys ready to lose?” - you asked the X-Force team.

“Ooohh, so cocky, I can’t wait to…!” - Wade didn’t finish his sentence because you stole his mask and pulled it on your head.

“Oh look, my name is Wade Wilson and my superpower is being a dumbfuck.” - you mimicked walking around, earning a laugh from everyone except Wade.

“You’re gonna pay for thamhmfph!” - you smirked from the other side of the room, after you put the mask in his mouth.

Wade pulled it out and quickly over his head.

“Okay, that’s it, get her!” - he yelled with a warcry, and the whole X-Force team got in fighting position.

“Catch me, if you can.” - you said the last part in a flirty voice, looking at Cable and sending him a wink, before you started running.

Cable was taken aback at first, but then he smiled and aimed his gun to try to catch you while you kicked Wade’s legs out under him, making him fall to his ass.

—-

At the end of the training the whole team was panting heavily, some of them were laying on the ground, while Cable was leaning forward with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Well, that was just disappointing.” - you said, standing casually in front of the team, with your arms across your chest.

Wade lifted his arm from the floor, and everyone looked at him to hear what he has to say, but when he didn’t have the energy to even talk, he let it fall back to the floor and Cable nodded in agreement as he sat down.

“Next time I’ll try to go easy on you!” - you said with a happy smile, then disappeared in a second.

—-

After Cable finished showering, he decided to find Colossus to ask him if he could borrow the records of the training session, so he can analyze them. As he passed the common area, he saw you were laying on the couch, still in your uniform with your eyes closed. He frowned and walked over to you. He examined your body and saw that your pulse was beating against your neck and that you were breathing deeply and slowly. He let out a sigh, feeling his body relax, realizing that you were only sleeping.

“You’ll find her like that quite often. Especially after training.” - Colossus said as he walked in too. - “Her body needs to recover after using her powers for so long.”

Cable nodded then asked for the records. Colossus left to retrieve them, and Cable sat down in the armchair next to the couch, turning his attention to the TV, while he waited for the other mutant to return. After a few minutes you began to stir and Cable looked at you, watching as you slowly sat up with a sleepy face. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” - he greeted you in a gruff voice.

“You’re just bitter cause you lost.” - you yawned as Colossus returned, handing Cable the records.

“Next time I’ll catch you.” - he said and stood up with a smug look.

You smiled as you stood up too and went to the door, leaning close to him as you walked past him.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
